Besos suaves
by ineskaibawheeler
Summary: Conjunto de tres drabbles sobre el Fudomine sobre tres parejas diferentes. Resumen en el interior de cada drabble.
1. Motivación

**Primer Drabble:** Motivación

**Resumen:** Está claro que al ser el capitán del equipo, Tachibana Kippei sabe cómo animar a su tropa, en especial a uno de ellos.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna.

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis no me pertenece.

**Comentario personal:** Los tres drabbles son en sí cortos y expresan muy poco. Segundo regalo de cumpleaños para un amigo.

* * *

― ¡Vamos chicos!

Los gritos de ánimo nunca se hacían de menos en sus entrenamientos, aunque fuesen ellos mismos los que tuviesen que ejercerlos. Sabían de primera mano que esa situación era lo mejor para el equipo; lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, ¿no? Pues no tener ayuda les hacía tener que valerse por sí mismos, lo que dificultaba su entrenamiento, haciéndolo más duro y mejor para los resultares finales.

―Hermano, no seas muy duro con ellos, ―Ann apareció con su raqueta cargada al hombro, tomando una de esas bebidas energéticas de las que tanto le había hablado su hermano para antes, durante y después del entrenamiento. ―Sabes que son capaces de hacer lo imposible para no defraudarte.

― ¡Kamio, no bajes el ritmo! ―Gritó hacia este antes de girarse hacia la chica. ―Si no se esfuerzan no llegarán a nada, Ann. Todo radica en el esfuerzo en esta vida, bien lo sabes. ―Devolvió la mirada al frente, controlando el partido que tenía ante sus ojos. ―Tetsuo, no sobrecargues tu brazo en exceso. Ya sabes lo que ha dicho tu hermano al respecto, ―y bien que se lo había dicho. Sobre todo a él mismo.

―Está bien, ―justo después de devolver el tiro que le había mandado Kamio, miró hacia su capitán durante unos breves instantes. Con las mejillas coloreadas, siguió con el partido como si nada hubiese pasado.

―Ishida-san también te dijo que ni te ocurriera acercarte a él más de lo necesario, hermano, ―el árbitro, que no era otro que Shinji, dio el resultado final del partido, teniendo como ganador a Kamio por siete sets a cinco. ―Pero apuesto a que no le haréis caso ninguno de los dos, ¿verdad? ―Por un lado se alegraba de que su hermano estuviese con alguien que entendiese su incondicional amor por el tenis. Por otro, le molestaba no tener ella una cita.

―Bien jugado, ―se agachó para recoger un par de toallas del banco que tenían detrás, tendiéndole una a su hermana. ―Deja de cotillear y dale esto a Kamio, anda, ―dando un ligero salto, se encaminó hacia el pelirrojo con la toalla en la mano, sonriendo abiertamente hacia el muchacho. ―Aquí tienes, Tetsuo, ―pasó la toalla alrededor de su cuello para atraerle hacia él, besando sus labios suavemente. A pesar de tener que ser estricto cuando debía serlo, también era capaz de actuar como el adolescente enamorado que era.

―Gracias, _Tachibana_-_san_, ―ronroneó este, jugueteando con la camiseta de su capitán entre sus dedos.

Por una recompensa así, valía la pena esforzarse hasta caer rendido en sus brazos.


	2. Insoportable

**Primer Drabble:** Insoportable

**Resumen:** Kamio no tiene paciencia alguna y Shinji lo sabe.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna.

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis no me pertenece.

**Comentario personal:** Los tres drabbles son en sí cortos y expresan muy poco. Segundo regalo de cumpleaños para un amigo.

* * *

A veces, uno debía preguntarse, ¿había algo más insoportable que Ibu Shinji cuando tenía ganas de hablar? Sí, por supuesto. Es decir, seguro que lo había, la pena era que Kamio todavía no lo había descubierto. Algún día lo haría, mientras tendría que lidiar con la suprema necesidad de su amigo de murmurar todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, fuera bueno, malo, simples tonterías o un plan para destruir la humanidad. Verídico, eso último había pasado no hace mucho, aunque Shinji le había jurado que se encontraba bromeando.

En ocasiones le invitaba a comer tras los entrenamientos a ese lugar al que solía ir el ladrón de bicicletas del Seigaku, Momoshiro, más que nada para tenerle callado mientras comía, al menos unos segundos de paz. Otras veces, ignoraba el ataque verbal de su amigo, a pesar de no ir dirigido específicamente hacia él, poniéndose los cascos y subiendo el volumen lo suficiente como para no escuchar el zumbido de su bajo tono de voz.

Sin embargo, la semana en la que Shinji se quedó afónico por culpa de un constipado, se dio cuenta de que echaba de menos sus continuos soliloquios por lo que, a partir de entonces, decidió inventar otras maneras de callarle. La que se estaba volviendo más común era la de un beso cada cinco minutos de charla interminable.

Al principio conseguía detener su discurso y aprovechaba el shock para escabullirse sutilmente hacia su casa, acelerando el ritmo según se iba alejando del lugar. Poco a poco, Shinji pareció acostumbrarse por lo que sus huidas fueron menguando hasta el punto de nada más separar sus labios, el de cabellos oscuros ya se encontraba hablando otra vez.

Lo que Kamio no sabía era que lo único que hacía que Shinji no se callase era que este quería que lo siguiese callando, palabra por palabra; beso a beso.


	3. Cambios

**Primer Drabble:** Cambios

**Resumen:** La reacción de Kamio la primera vez que vio a su capitán con el pelo rubio antes de los nacionales.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna.

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis no me pertenece.

**Comentario personal:** Los tres drabbles son en sí cortos y expresan muy poco. Segundo regalo de cumpleaños para un amigo.

* * *

Era obvio para todo el equipo, y para los del extrarradio también, que Kamio estaba enamorado de Tachibana y no precisamente de la pequeña Ann, como pretendía hacer creer a todo el mundo.

El chico estaba confuso. Admiraba a su capitán. Era fuerte, decidido, un gran jugador y una bellísima persona. Ann también lo era, además era una chica, por lo que el tabú seguía siéndolo y su dignidad seguía intacta, o eso creía él.

En el momento en el que Kippei apareció, poco antes de los nacionales, con su cabello dorado de nuevo, el sonrojo que apareció en su cara no pudo esconderlo ni tratando de pensar en cosas horrendas. El capitán, al verlo, torció una sonrisa antes de acercarse a él y colocar una mano en su hombro.

Sobresaltado por el contacto, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para separarse de él, lo que ocasionó que tropezara con sus propios pies y cayera sin remedio al suelo, quedando sentado en el mismo, pensando que no podría ser más patoso ni ridículo aunque le pagasen para hacerlo.

Tachibana, por su parte, lo encontró adorable. Allí tirado, con la cara completamente roja, las manos temblando sobre el pavimento. Sin duda, una escena digna de fotografiarse. Una pena que no anduviese en las cercanías del Fudomine cierto muchacho de sonrisa ambigua con cierto afán por la fotografía.

De todas maneras, debía hacer algo para que el pobre muchacho saliese de su pasmo temporal. Por esa razón se agachó a su lado, deslizó un dedo por su barbilla para levantarla levemente y depositó un casto beso sobre sus labios.

―Tenía pensado en ir a las canchas de tenis callejeras, ¿me acompañas?

Ni siquiera esperó por una respuesta. No obtendría una coherente de todas maneras. Simplemente tiró de su brazo hasta que se mantuvo en posición erguida por su propio pie.

Kamio no entendía qué había pasado, ni porqué. Sólo sabía que la mano del capitán al que tenía en un pedestal se encontraba alrededor de su brazo y su pulgar acariciaba suavemente su piel.

Había perdido el ritmo de su corazón por completo.


End file.
